


Popcorn

by SilverLinings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Popcorn, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLinings/pseuds/SilverLinings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel work a long night at the theater</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn

Sam leaned against the counter, arms folded and chin resting against them. He was bored, really bored. He checked the clock, only twelve. He still had an hour left of the current movie and nothing to do.

He had already finished his chores around the theater, having done them by himself too because his coworker was lazier than anyone could possibly think. 

Gabriel came out of the back with a bucket of popcorn, eyes scanning the floor. “It looks, clean.” He said quietly, more to himself than Sam. He had that glint in his eye though and Sam knew he was up to something.

“No, Gabriel, I swear to God.” He said, the threat half-hearted from being exhausted. Gabriel only smirked, digging his hand into the popcorn. He tossed a handful over the counter, letting it fall on the floor. Sam stood up from his position against the counter, walking over to him slowly. “Give me the bucket and no one gets hurt.” He said, trying desperately to avoid a mess. Gabriel’s smirk widened. He took a step back, tossing another handful of popcorn into the air, some of it landing on Sam and toppling to the floor. 

Gabriel turned and ran, running circles around the lobby while Sam tried to catch him, the popcorn spilling out of the bucket and crunching beneath their feet. It was harder than it seemed, Gabriel being small and quick. Sam cut him off though, diving forward and tackling him to the ground, the rest of the popcorn spilling out of the bucket. 

“Gotcha.” He whispered, leaning down and kissing Gabriel’s cheek. the other man smiling softly.

They both got up and started walking back towards the counter, stopping short as they saw their manager in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. 

“I, uh,” Gabriel stammered, eyes wide and terrified. 

“I got it.” Sam mumbled, grabbing the broom and heading back out to the lobby to sweep and vacuum a second time.

**Author's Note:**

> Another cute little fic prompt from tumblr.


End file.
